


There Is No Such Thing As Distance

by PixieBelle



Series: There Is No Such Thing As Distance - Tom and Belle [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no such thing as a long distance relationship if you keep your hearts close.<br/> Do not give up, the beginning is always that hardest. - Unknown.</p>
<p>I don't know if this is going to be chapters or one shots but I have a few ideas for this couple. </p>
<p>Tom and Belle (OFC) meet, set up by Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Such Thing As Distance

‘Mate!’ Chris called, ‘Hey Tom!’ He called again quickening his walk into a jog trying to catch Tom as headed towards the trailers to get ready for the days shooting. Finally getting to him the pair shared their usual embrace. ‘You free tonight?’ Chris asked.   
‘Um, I believe so.’  
‘Sweet, I have a mate who’s moving to London next year, they’re in town tonight and I was wondering if you would be free to catch up with us tonight for a beer, give them a bit of info on London?’   
‘Sure’ Tom smiled giving Chris a pat on the shoulder ‘I’d be happy to help.’  
It was May 2011 and Tom and Chris had just finished a whirlwind promotional tour to promote the release of Thor and were then thrown straight into filming The Avengers together in LA. The pair had become firm friends and Tom would often refer to Chris as the brother he never had, he was always more than happy to help Chris with any favour he asked. 

That night Tom arrived at the bar Chris had suggested about 20 minutes late, he had been held up on set that evening but didn’t worry too much. Chris was normally the one who was always late, tonight was Tom’s turn he only hoped Chris had a beer waiting for him.  
Wearing jeans and his favourite check shirt Tom wandered into the bar however Chris was nowhere to be seen. He continued threw to the restaurant and there smartly dressed was Chris with his wife Elsa and of course Chris’ friend who was in fact a beautiful young women. 

‘Tom!’ Chris called, embracing his friend. ‘Elsa you remember Tom, and Belle, Tom. Tom this is my friend Belle.’  
‘A pleasure to meet you.’ Tom leant in to give Belle a polite kiss on the cheek. She was lovely, short dark hair with brilliant blue eyes, shorter then Tom but so were most people.  
Sitting down Tom felt terribly underdressed. ‘Chris, you didn’t tell me it was dinner?’ Tom laughed nervously running his hand through his blonde curls.  
‘Really? I’m sure I said dinner.’ Chris laughed, he was not a good liar and felt quite proud of himself for setting this up.   
‘Tom, Belle and I grew up together on Phillip Island. We’ve been friends for years.’ He began giving a bit of an introduction. ‘Belle is a travel writer and that’s why she’s leaving us Aussie’s and moving to London.’  
‘You can talk Mr Hollywood!’ Belle laughed.   
‘Really?’ Tom enquired knowing this was where he was meant to step in.  
‘Yes, I review hotels, spas, attractions, airlines, occasional a restaurant. Anything travel related really. I have been writing for an Australian website and magazine for a few years and recently through a friend I’ve managed to get an offer to move to London and review a whole other part of the world! Australia and the Pacific region is amazing but Europe? Wow, I mean how exciting? The history, the architecture, the people! I’m so excited.’  
Tom smiled, she was cute, excited about life, full of smiles and had a sense of humour.  
‘Tom is an actor.’ Chris added, we’re working together at the moment.’  
‘Should I know you from anything Tom?’  
‘Nope.’ Tom laughed. ‘No you wouldn’t I’ve done a lot of stage work, a few small bits of TV, film nothing big.’  
‘Until now!’ Chris butted in.   
Elsa gave Chris a nudge ‘Come on lets go order some drinks.’  
‘Watch out I think we’re being set up.’ Belle whispered quietly across the table.  
Tom laughed giving a nod. ‘I think you’re right and I must apologise I had no idea, I would have dressed better.’  
‘Don’t worry I didn’t know either, she waved her feet out from under the table showing her worn out converse. ‘Thank Grover this place doesn’t have a strict dress code.’ She giggled.  
He laughed again, did she just thank Grover from Sesame Street?

The evening continued pleasantly, Chris was terrible at this though, every time there was a pause in conversation he would jump in with something as if he had a list of conversation starters in his pocket, this only made Tom and Belle laugh more until Belle eventually called him out. ‘Chris! Stop it, I’m pausing to take a breath and to eat some food!’  
‘Ok, ok!’ he admitted defeat for a while allowing everyone to finish their meals.   
‘Can I ask then what you thought of Thor?’ Chris finally piped up again.  
‘Haven’t seen it. I’ve been busy.’ She smiled at him.   
‘What, my big lead role and one of my oldest friend’s couldn’t find time to watch it?’  
Belle laughed, ‘It’s only been out a week or two?’  
‘10 day to be exact!’  
’10 days where? I’ve only been here two days, is it even out in Aus yet?’   
They carried on teasing each other for a while about who was busier or more important, you could tell they had been friends for a long time or maybe it was that Aussie laid back sense of humour which meant they could tease each other without offending. Then Chris remembered why he was there, to setup his friends! ‘Well maybe Tom can take you? I did mention that Tom is in Thor with me?’  
‘No Elsa dragged you away before you could get to that.’ Belle laughed.  
‘And I think I will again!’ Elsa jumped in, ‘Come on superstar let’s give these two some peace.’ Elsa grabbed her bag before hugging both Tom and Belle goodbye. ‘Sorry about Chris!’ she laughed.

Finally Belle and Tom were alone. ‘Bless Chris he’s such a sweetheart but not a clue when it comes to dating, I don’t know how he got Elsa! She is just perfect.’  
Tom smiled ‘Well I think he did OK, I’ve had a great evening and I would happily take you to the cinema to see Thor if you like?’  
Belle laughed ‘You don’t have to you know? I’m sure you’ve seen it a million times already. I promise though I will see it.’  
‘You can’t go on your own and I’ve only seen it once. It would be my pleasure.’  
‘Really? OK I would like that.’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Yes.’


End file.
